


and i'm here

by goldavn



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Disbandment, M/M, OHWeekDay6, OnghwangWeek, letter format, letter writing, post wanna one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: disbandment passes and everyone looses touch... except ong and minhyun who send each other letters on a weekly basis.





	and i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is day six for [onghwang week](https://twitter.com/onghwangweek) hosted by the lovely mods of [siriusrises](https://twitter.com/siriusrises95) for our 95 lines birthdays! day sixes theme is 'blackhole' which is for all things angsty - breakups, tragedies, disbandment etc. check out the hashtag on twitter and check out the amazing week as a whole for our angels! ♡
> 
> i [rec](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ROqBFXHd8o) this song to listen to while reading, ong recites the lyrics throughout his letters to hwang.

seongwoo,

I thought that being back with the other members would fill the gap that was made when we were pulled apart. It hasn’t. No matter how hard Jonghyun tries, I can’t quite feel… how it should. You’re gone and I’m gone… that is what it feels like. Like I’m lost in air with nothing to quite cling onto. We’re preparing for a comeback… I hope when you see it you think of me. I had you in mind when I wrote the lyrics so you have a part of me to listen to indirectly, even though you can’t listen to me in person.

I love you,

mh

 

hwangcheongie,

I saw your song and I listen to it every night. I miss your face so much, waking up in the morning isn’t the same without seeing your just woken up face. All swollen and kissable. Give Jonghyun a break, he’s just trying his best; he’s just as happy to have you back as I am, no matter how sad I may be because of it. Seeing you smile is more important than anything, so wear your brightest one on your next broadcast, knowing I’ll be watching.

I miss you,

ong.

 

seongwoo,

I saw you in a magazine article. Another film part? You should take a break every now and then. I hope you’re not stressing too much… I wish I could be there like the old days, where I could just hug you, no matter how hard it was for me to make the first move. I did it. I’m glad I did it.

mh

 

 

 

Hwang,

I’m here. I’m always here.

ong

 

seongwoo,

It’s hard. It gets so had. I thought the loneliness would leave but it’s stronger than ever. I just want you to tell me everything will be okay, and make me laugh with your dumb smile. Why am I so stuck in the past? I never thought I would be, but things change. People change. You changed me.

mh

 

seongwoo,

Can we meet up if you have the time? I saw the news report “one and only ong Seongwoo back in seoul for rest period.” We should talk… we need to talk.

mh

 

Hwang,

Meet me where we always used to on Tuesday evening. I’ll beat you there.

ong

 

Hwang,

Thank you for asking to meet. I missed your touch so much. I missed feeling what home felt like. I wish I could have held you for a while longer, just to let you feel my pulse, so you know you’re not alone.

ong

 

seongwoo,

You didn’t know how much I needed that. I think I might have gone insane on the members. Acting on camera really takes it out of me. Thank you so much. Even though it wasn’t long it felt like eternity, yet still not long enough.

mh

 

Hwang,

Count the stars, and you’ll feel less lost. It’ll help you find your way back to me in your dreamland. Don’t forget that.

ong

 

seongwoo,

I miss your words of encouragement. Like before we would go on stage and you’d tap my bum, whisper words into my ear. Even if it was a simple “fighting” it put my mind at ease, it made me perform better. All my fears go when you whisper to me, and I miss that. It feels like all my fears are bottling up and will explode like a firework when ignited. I look at the stars and I feel a twinge in my heart – and it's you. You are the twinge, you are the light. You’re the duality in my life and it’s gone.

mh

 

hwang,

I hate to have to be apart from you like this. I want nothing more than to be by your side, whispering in your ear. Fuck, I just want to kiss you and be normal like we used to be. But it’s not possible right now. But it will be. Have hope darling. I’m in love with you, that’s all we need. my whole life and all my heart, it’s yours.

ong

 

 

seongwoo,

Remember when we’d sneak into each others beds in the morning for a cuddle, when we’d wash our faces side by side and I’d splatter you with water? I want those times back. But it looks like it might not happen at this rate. The company is still letting none of us be seen in person, let alone how hard it is to meet up in secret. I’m really starting to think it will never happen. Not when I’m trapped like this. Looking at the stars is feeling a little less bitter, but only because I know it’s the only way to feel connected to you still. Aren’t we sad?

mh

 

hwang minhyun,

don’t you dare lose hope. Don’t you dare because whether you believe it or not, I’m here, home with you, with me. I’m here just like I used to be. No matter how near or far apart, when you feel so lonely I’ll be here to shelter you. I’ll always be your shelter.

ong

**Author's Note:**

> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested.
> 
> ong really is mh's ray of hope and light, despite the rough times. writing this really took parts of myself and incorporated them in their. it was a pleasure to write. 
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated and help me know what to focus on more or to do differently next time ♡


End file.
